dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Overtime Mode
Overtime Mode is a Dead Rising game mode which is unlocked by completing 72 Hour Mode with Ending A, the best possible ending. It is a continuation of the story in 72 Hour Mode. . Still at the mall and without a means of escape, Frank must figure out a way to slay alive and not become one of the walking dead. , p. unknown Once this mode is unlocked you are able to start a new game from the beginning of Day 4. Story After the cutscene with Isabela, Frank will have to run throughout the mall and collect eight items and 10 queens to help Isabela in formulating a suppressant for Frank's zombification. The items will be labeled with a blue key mark as Frank approaches them. Many of the zombies in the mall are dead, except for the ones in Leisure Park, but Special forces are throughout the mall.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. After collecting the items, Frank learns that Isabella has created a pheromone that repels zombies. A helicopter has crashed into the clock tower, revealing a zombie infested passage. Isabela and Frank travel through the tunnel to a sewage treatment plant. They kill the special forces soldiers and take a jeep. They are attacked by a XML Prototype tank driven by Brock Mason, leader of the Special Forces. Brock hits and overturns the jeep. Isabela is knocked unconscious. Frank and Brock battle atop the tank. Brock falls into the zombie horde surrounding the tank and is torn apart. Isabela saves Frank Isabela suggests a cure Isabela develops the suppressant Carlito's Zombie Time Bombs A cave under the clock tower The first Zombrex Special Forces location Special Forces always wait in same stores until alerted to Frank's presence. Special Forces soldiers never respawn in the same load area like zombies do, although they respawn when Frank goes through a load screen then returns. This means that once Frank kills all of the soldiers and helicopter drones in one area, he does not have to worry about enemies respawning. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Uses the name "helicopter drone".Around four to six zombies respawn in Al Fresca Plaza, see Trivia. This list is currently incomplete. ; Al Fresca Plaza * Riverfield Jewelry (1) * Flexin' (1) * Eyes Like Us (1) * Colombian Roastmasters (1) ; Entrance Plaza * Children's Castle (1) * Robsaka Digital (1) ; North Plaza :; Seon's Food & Stuff (10) :; Crislip's Home Saloon (est. 10) * CD Crazy (1) * N107 (1) * N114 (1) * Pearly White's Photo (1) * Ripper's Blades (1) ; Paradise Plaza (10) :Warehouse (8) - six can jump from top shelving * Child's Play (P103) (1) * Players (P104) (1) * Entertainment Isle (P105) (1) * TuneMakers (P106) (1) * Bachman's Bookporium (P108) (1) * Josh's Jewels (P114) (1) * Shoekin's (P116) (1) * Colombian Roastmasters (P202)(1) * Tucci's of Rome (P203) (1) * SporTrance (second floor) (P111) (1) ;Wonderland Plaza * Wonder Jewels (W104) (1) * Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (1) Psychopath weapons Certain weapons respawn and do not respawn in overtime mode. Trivia * To quickly move forward in time, Frank can be defeated with the Special Forces then be caught trying to release his bonds. Time will then jump forward after Frank is beat. * There are around four to six animated zombies around the Al Fresca Plaza fountain which respawn if Frank walks far enough away from the fountain. * Overtime Mode takes place from Day 4, September 22, 8 pm to Day 5, September 23, 8 pm. Videos thumb|300px|left|Brock the final boss All Cutscenes Images Dead_rising_coffee_filter_for_overtime.png|Coffee Filter Dead_rising_camera_solution_for_overtime.png|Camera Solution Dead rising helicopter 810 brutality shot.png|Helicopter Dead rising helicopter 810 brutality shot (2).png|Photo of Helicopter worth 810 points Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (2).png|Helicopter which crashes into clock tower Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (3).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (4).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (5).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower.png|Zombies in clock tower hole Dead_rising_overtime_mode_time_until_zombification.png Notes See also External links